Wieki Temu 1
by Kathy Lee
Summary: Some strange guy gives Buffy some papyrus and next thing she remembers is a totally different world. She need to fit in and, additionaly, help her friends. But she will find her ally. Part One written in Polish language.


WIEKI TEMU: CZYNY [cz.1]   
  
Mê¿czyzna sta³ po¶ród drzew parku miejskiego w Sunnydale, obserwuj±c jak krzepka nastolatka walczy z dwoma wampirami. Zmarszy³ brwi widz±c ³atwo¶æ z jak± opiera siê ich ciosom i si³ê, z jak± ich atakuje. Skrzywi³ siê nagle, bo obserwowana otrzyma³a potê¿ne kopniêcie.   
  
- Ups... To musia³o boleæ... - wymamrota³. Po chwili w d³oniach dziewczyny zal¶ni³y dwa ostre ko³ki, które dwoma szybkimi ruchami wbi³a przeciwnikom w niebij±ce serca, otrzepuj±c rêce. Mê¿czyzna zagwizda³ cicho, podziwiaj±c jej taktykê. - Zgadza siê - powiedzia³ do siebie. - To ty, dziecinko.   
  
Buffy unios³a lekko rêce w pozycji wyj¶ciowej i rozgl±da³a siê woko³o w poszukiwaniu nastêpnych przeciwników. Przez chwilê wpatrywa³a siê w miejsce gdzie sta³ przybysz, ale ju¿ po kilku minutach opu¶ci³a rêce, zachowywa³a siê jakby go tam nie by³o. Jeszcze raz rzuci³a okiem na park, ale niczego nie zauwa¿y³a.   
  
Dopiero wtedy mê¿czyzna pstrykn±³ palcami. Pogromca podskoczy³a, tkniêta nag³ym przeczuciem, i spojrza³a na nieznajomego. By³ wysoki i chudy, mia³ jasne, d³ugie w³osy opadaj±ce na ramiona i jasne oczy.   
  
- ¦wietnie! Mam jutro wa¿ne zajêcia, a wy siê schodzicie jak muchy w smole... - westchnê³a mierz±c siê do ciosu. Nie zaatakowa³a jednak pierwsza, facet wyci±gna³ rêkê jakby chcia³ j± powstrzymaæ.   
  
- Spokojnie...   
  
- Jeszcze masz czelno¶æ siê do mnie oddzywaæ? - zdziwi³a siê.   
  
- Nie jestem wampirem. Demonem te¿ nie.   
  
- Tak, wiem... A ja nie jestem Pogromc±! - u¶miechnê³a siê ironicznie dziewczyna i podesz³a do niego, przygotowana na ewentualn± bijatykê. Jasnow³osy ponownie pstrykn±³ palcami, a w jego drugiej d³oni pojawi³ siê niewielki przedmiot. Buffy zmarszy³a brwi, zdumiona.   
  
- Co do... - zaczê³a, ale tamten przerwa³ jej.   
  
- Mam na imiê Dorian i potrzebujê twojej pomocy.   
  
- Nie za bardzo rozumiem...   
  
Wyci±gn±³ przed siebie rêkê. Przedmiot okaza³ siê byæ kawa³kiem zwiniêtego papieru. Widzia³a wyra¼nie pieczêæ odbit± w laku, która wskazywa³a, ¿e nie otarto go jeszcze.   
  
- Co to jest? - spyta³a.   
  
- Pieczêæ Nefrayu.   
  
Pogromca wyci±gnê³a rêkê, aby pochwyciæ zwój. Kiedy tylko dotknê³a szorstkiego papieru, poczu³a lekkie mrowienie w d³oni. Mrowienie posuwa³o siê coraz wy¿ej i wy¿ej, ros³o ogarniajac ca³e cia³o. Potem przerodzi³o sie w ból, który zdawa³ siê promieniowaæ, wgryza³ siê w ka¿dy centymetr cia³a. Poczu³a nag³e os³abienie, senno¶æ. Podnios³a g³owê i spojrza³a na przybysza. By³a pewna, ¿e widzia³a jak z pleców wyrastaj± mu g³adkie, bia³e skrzyd³a. Potem straci³a przytomno¶æ.   
  
Ogromny ból g³owy przywróci³ Buffy przytomno¶æ. Po chwili otworzy³a zaspane oczy i przetar³a je wierzchem d³oni. Rozgl±dnê³a siê woko³o i zamar³a, widz±c obce mieszkanie.   
  
Pokój by³ niedu¿y ale przyjemny; du¿e, podwójne okno roz¶wietla³o jego wnêtrze umeblowane w do¶æ niecodziennym stylu. Na pod³odze rozpo¶ciera³ siê miêkki dywan w odcieniu bordo, taki sam kolor mia³y zawieszone w oknie grube kotary. W nocy pokój o¶wietlaæ mia³ ogromny, starodawny ¿yrandol. Pod ¶cian± sta³y dwa kufry których wieka ozdabia³y misternie rze¼bione ornamenty, oraz ogromna szafa mog±ca pomie¶ciæ wiele ubrañ. Naprzeciwko drzwi wej¶ciowych Buffy zauwa¿y³a najprawdziwszy kominek na którym weso³o trzaska³ ogieñ. Pod oknem ustawiony by³ elegancki, lakierowany stó³ z ciemnego drewna i dwa fotele obite bordowym zamszem.   
  
Unios³a brwi ze zdziwienia, przygl±daj±c siê obcemu wnêtrzu. Po chwili zamruga³a kilkakrotnie powiekami, ale obraz nie zmienia³ siê. Dla pewno¶ci uszczypnê³a siê w ³ydkê, zaraz jednak tego po¿a³owa³a. Wygl±da³o na to, ¿e nie ¶ni³a.   
  
- Co siê sta³o? - powiedzia³a cicho do siebie. Jeszcze raz omiot³a pokój zdziwionym wzrokiem. - Nie... - pokrêci³a przecz±co g³ow±. - To chyba jaki¶ ¿art. Przecie¿ to nie mój pokój! - wsta³a i podesz³a do szafy. Niepewnie chwyci³a jej masywne drzwi i otworzy³a. W ¶rodku na kilku wieszakach wisia³y eleganckie suknie z jedwabiu, bawe³ny i innych drogich tkanin, a ka¿da mia³a koronkowy ko³nierzyk i bufiaste rêkawy. Na dnie spoczywa³o kilka par wytwornych, skórzanych butów które fachowcy nazwali by pewnie czó³enkami. - Nie... - powtórzy³a wpatruj±c siê w ubrania.   
  
W tym momencie drzwi otworzy³y siê i do pokoju wesz³a m³oda dziewczyna ubrana w czarn± sukienkê przewi±zan± bia³ym fartuszkiem. W³osy schowane mia³a pod ¶miesznym, bia³ym czepkiem.   
  
- Panienka ju¿ wsta³a? Bardzo dobrze, siostra panienki ju¿ po ogrodzie biega, a przyjació³ka, panienka Rosenberg przybêdzie zaraz - dziewczyna podnios³a wieko pierwszej skrzyni, wyjê³a z niej kilka rzeczy i po³o¿y³a na ³ó¿ku.   
  
- Proszê halkê szybko ubieraæ, zaraz panience gorset zawi±¿ê ¿eby szybciutko do pani do³±czyæ. Jak± sukniê ¿yczy sobie panienka za³o¿yæ?   
  
Buffy odwróci³a g³owê i popatrzy³a na stoj±c± dziewczynê.   
  
- Nie... - wyj±ka³a, siadaj±c bezw³adnie na ³ó¿ku. Dziewczyna podbieg³a do niej szybko.   
  
- Panienko? Czy panienka ¼le siê czuje? Proszê siê po³o¿yæ, zaraz matkê panienki sprowadzê - powiedzia³a i biegiem rzuci³a siê po pomoc. Buffy odetchnê³a z ulg±, jej matka nigdy nie potrafi³a k³amaæ, zw³aszcza przed w³asn± córk±. Po chwili drzwi otworzy³y siê i w progu stanê³a Joyce Summers.   
  
- Mamo! Jak dobrze! Ju¿ my¶la³am... Czy to jaki¶ kawa³? Z tym facetem ze skrzyd³ami? - wyrzuci³a z siebie. Spostrzeg³a jednak, ¿e matka przygl±da jej siê uwa¿nie, marszcz±c brwi.   
  
- Mamo? - powtórzy³a niepewnie, wpatruj±c siê w rodzicielkê. Mia³a na sobie d³ug±, b³êkitn± sukniê i wytworne buty, a w rêku trzyma³a z³o¿ony wachlarz. - Mamo, co tu siê dzieje?   
  
- Córeczko? - zaczê³a pani Summers. - Czy dobrze siê czujesz? Rzeknij s³owo, a ka¿ê wezwaæ najlepszego medyka.   
  
Buffy zblad³a i g³êboko wci±gnê³a powietrze.   
  
- Niemo¿liwe... - szepnê³a. Zamknê³a oczy i zmusi³a siê do racjonalnego przeanalizowania sytuacji. "Zaraz, spokojnie... Jestem tu, w dziwacznym pokoju, moja mama zwariowa³a i jeszcze dodatkowo mam s³u¿kê! I jeszcze mówi± jakim¶ dziwnym slangiem... To niemo¿liwe, skoro pamietam jak dzi¶, ¿e walczy³am w parku z paroma z³ymi facetami, a¿ pojawi³ siê... Pojawi³ siê ten dziwny mê¿czyzna i przekaza³ mi jaki¶ papier... Pieczêæ Nefrayu, tak nazwa³ ten papier! Tak jest! Moment, ja dotknê³am tej pieczêci i... o rany! Nie... tylko spokojnie, pomy¶lmy racjonalnie... a je¿eli ja... przenios³am siê w czasie??? To mog³a byæ jaka¶ kl±twa, albo zaklêcie! Tak, to na pewno to..."   
  
- Ju¿ wiem - odezwa³a siê. - Ja nie jestem st±d...   
  
- Buffy, córeczko... - przerwa³a jej matka, podbieg³a do ³ó¿ka i usiad³a obok niej. Zaraz zwróci³a siê do stoj±cej w progu s³u¿±cej: - Lekarza! Wy¶lij Arthura, niechaj we¼mie najlepszego konia !   
  
Pogromca zaraz zrozumia³a zagro¿enie. "Dziewczyno, we¼ siê w gar¶æ i zacznij dzia³aæ! Jak zaraz nie powiesz czego¶ tym jêzykiem to zamkn± ciê w domu wariatów! Trzeba siê przystosowaæ... Oby ten ¶wiat nie ró¿ni³ siê bardzo od mojego!" - pomy¶la³a.   
  
- Mamo, przepraszam za swoje zachowanie. Natychmiast ubieram siê - dygnê³a lekko i podesz³a do szafy. Sta³a ty³em do matki, przygl±daj±c siê wisz±cym sukniom.   
  
- Czy aby na pewno?   
  
- Tak, mamo.   
  
- Rada jestem, ¿e¶ swój b³±d zrozumia³a. Trzeba mi teraz zatrzymaæ Arthura! Czekamy na ciebie w jadalni.   
  
S³ysza³a, jak drzwi zamykaj± siê. Odetchnê³a z ulg±, bo matka uwierzy³a.   
  
- To znaczy ¿e jestem tu i co? Przynajmniej te¿ mam na imiê Buffy... Je¶li zacznê mówiæ tak jak oni, nie zorientuj± siê. Zaraz, zaraz... Je¿eli moj± matk± jest moja mama, Willow moj± przyjació³k±? Nie¼le... To znaczy, ¿e osoby zosta³y te same, tylko czas siê zmieni³! Muszê spotkaæ Gilesa i resztê! Mo¿e oni te¿ pamiêtaj±... Ta dziewczyna wspomnia³a o pannie Rosenberg która przyjdzie do mnie dzisiaj - mówi³a do siebie, próbuj±c zapi±æ niebiesk± sukniê z du¿ymi, szerokimi rêkawami. - Tak w ogóle muszê siê dowiedzieæ jak to siê sta³o, ¿e jestem tutaj... Pieczêæ Nefrayu, to musi byæ to... dotknê³am jej tylko, a potem obudzi³am siê tutaj... - mamrota³a. Na szczê¶cie, zd±¿y³a zapi±æ zamek sukni w ostatniej chwili. Drzwi otworzy³y siê i do pokoju wesz³a ta sama dziewczyna, która j± obudzi³a.   
  
- Panienka Willow czeka w bibliotece - o¶wiadczy³a i wysz³a. Buffy szybko pod±¿y³a za ni± próbuj±c przy okazji nie przewróciæ siê w dziwacznej sukni. Na szczê¶cie dziewczyna zaprowadzi³a j± do biblioteki. Jej pokój okaza³ siê zaledwie cz±stk± wielkiego domu, na którego wystrój uwagê zwróci³a Buffy: przypomina³ jej fotografiê z podrêcznika do historii, domy¶li³a siê wiêc ¿e wyl±dowa³a w XIX wieku.   
  
Biblioteka mie¶ci³a siê na piêtrze, na koñcu korytarza. Jasny pokój pe³en by³ wype³nionych po brzegi rega³ów. Ka¿dy zawiera³ niesamowite ilo¶ci ksi±¿ek. Pod ¶cian± za¶ sta³y dwa fotele oddzielone ma³ym stolikiem. Na jednym z nich, w wytwornej, choæ Buffy by³a przekonana ¿e równie niewygodnej co jej w³asna, sukni siedzia³a Willow. Spojrza³a na ni± przekrwionymi oczyma i trochê pochlipuj±c, zaczê³a.   
  
- Witaj, Buffy.   
  
- Dzieñ dobry - zaczê³a Pogromca, próbuj±c nie zapomnieæ o wieku. Historia nie by³a jej ulubionym przedmiotem, ale co nieco jeszcze pamiêta³a. - Willow, co siê sta³o? - usiad³a na drugim fotelu.   
  
- Muszê z tob± porozmawiaæ. Jestem za³amana! Moi rodzice spisek przeciw mnie zaaran¿owali!!   
  
- Jaki spisek? - Buffy by³a ju¿ pewna, ¿e Willow nale¿y do tej epoki. Teraz musia³a siê wczuæ w sytuacjê.   
  
- Mam wyjechaæ! Wyje¿d¿am do Anglii! I nawet nie wiem, kiedy powrócê! Razem z Williamem i jego rodzicami! Ja nie chcê!!   
  
- Willow, uspokój siê i opowiedz wszystko od pocz±tku - pociesza³a j±, zastanawiaj±c siê jednocze¶nie kim mo¿e byæ wspomniany William.   
  
- Rodzice zgodnie uznali, ¿e czas abym ¿ycie swoje zaczê³a. Pojutrze wyje¿d¿amy do Anglii. W podró¿y ma nam towarzyszyæ William! - ³ka³a, opieraj±c siê na ramieniu przyjació³ki.   
  
- Czy¿ to problem?!? - zapyta³a powoli, przyswajaj±c nowe s³ownictwo. Willow poci±gnê³a nosem.   
  
- Jako¿ nie, je¶li rodzice rêkê moj± jemu chc± oddaæ? Ja do panicza Williama urazy ¿adnej nie ¿ywiê, choæ brutalem i nieokrzesanym typem w istocie jest, ale nie kocham go.   
  
- Co zamierzasz zrobiæ? - Buffy powoli odnajdywa³a siê w nowej roli. Zreszt± nie wiedzia³a, ile potrwa powrót do domu. Nadal próbowa³a sobie przypomnieæ kogo¶ o imieniu William.   
  
- W³a¶nie dlatego przysz³am. Prosiæ o pomoc pragnê. Skontaktowa³am siê z moim przyjacielem.   
  
- Je¿eli tylko mogê co¶ dla ciebie zrobiæ...   
  
- Pomo¿esz mi uciec.   
  
- Jak to uciec?   
  
- Sekret ma³y ci zdradzê, jednak przedtem o spacer proszê.   
  
Pogromca u¶miechnê³a siê. Przepu¶ci³a Willow przodem, maj±c nadzieje ¿e sama zaprowadzi j± na dwór. Tak te¿ siê sta³o. Przez salon i d³ugi korytarz przyjació³ka wprowadzi³a j± do ró¿anego ogrodu, pe³nego ¶wie¿o kwitn±cych kwiatów. Buffy nie mog³a siê nadziwiæ, przyswajaj±c piêkno kolorowych ro¶lin. Willow wskaza³a ukryt± w¶ród pachn±cych krzewów ³awkê.   
  
- Z domu ucieczkê planujê. Przyjaciel mój zaoferowa³ statek, zabierze mnie do Santiago.   
  
- Jak zamierzasz plan ten wykonaæ?   
  
- Mój przyjaciel. Sekret muszê ci zdradziæ, ale o dyskrecjê proszê.   
  
- Oczywi¶cie, moja droga. Fakt ten do ¶mierci swojej zachowam nie wyjawiaj±c nikomu - dziewczyna nie mog³a siê nadziwiæ, ¿e mówienie przychodzi jej z tak± ³atwo¶ci±.   
  
- Muszê oto powiedzieæ, ¿e przyjaciel mój wielki w³a¶nie s³awnym jest na ca³y ¶wiat piratem Anio³em!   
  
Buffy zamar³a s³ysz±c to imiê.   
  
- An... Anio³em?   
  
- Ach, tak! - wykrzyknê³a zaaferowana Willow, która zrozumia³a zdziwienie przyjació³ki jako zaskoczenie. - Znasz przecie¿ osobê jego, która po morzu p³ywaj±c statki kupieckie rabuje, trochê majêtno¶ci na strawê i wyprawê dla kompanów swoich zostawiaj±c, a resztê na sprawy wagi wy¿szej oddaj±c.   
  
- Znam... nie wiedzia³am, ¿e przyjaciel to twój...   
  
- Pozna³am go dawno. Z pocz±tku niechêæ do niego czu³am, ale poznali¶my siê bli¿ej i dozgonnym moim przyjacielem zosta³... Lecz nie lêkaj siê, przyjació³ko. On w s³usznej sprawie wystêpuje i baæ siê go nie nale¿y... Polubi³aby¶ go...   
  
"Nie w±tpiê..." - pomy¶la³a Buffy, s³uchaj±c przyjació³ki. Zaczyna³o jej siê tu podobaæ, ¿adnych wampirów tylko same intrygi...   
  
- Za cztery dni w porcie czekaæ na mnie ma... Czy odprowadzisz mnie? Któ¿ wie, ile¿ to czasu up³ynie nim na powrót bêdziemy mog³y siê obaczyæ... - Buffy w zrozumieniu pokiwa³a g³ow±. - Lecz sekret zachowaj i siostrze swej nie zdradzaj!   
  
Pogromca lekko zmarszczy³a brwi. A wiêc i Dawn tu jest? Ciekawe... Podnios³a jednak g³owê i popatrzy³a z u¶miechem na Willow.   
  
- Wiesz przecie¿, ¿e we wszystkim druha we mnie masz. Po¿egnam ciê dopiero kiedy na statek wsi±dziesz i bezpiecznie od brzegu odp³yniesz...   
  
Po zmroku Los Angeles przemienia³o siê w miasto pe³ne niebezpieczeñstw, nie mówi±c ju¿ o gangach. Anio³ sta³ naprzeciwko napastnika. Demon by³ od niego wy¿szy, ale mniej zwinny i nieco oszo³omiony, i choæ wygl±dem przypomina³ cz³owieka to odró¿nia³y go sze¶ciopa³czaste d³onie i d³ugie, szpiczaste uszy. Obok le¿a³y trupy jego kompanów i wampirowi zdawa³o siê, ¿e zrezygnuje. Ale tylko zdawa³o. Demon napar³ na niego z impetem, ale Anio³ dosun±³ siê, robi±c unik. Napastnik uderzy³ g³ow± w ¶cianê. Wtedy wampir zaszed³ go od ty³y i skoczy³, kopi±c w plecy. Wystarczy³ jeden ruch, aby podci±æ gard³o og³upia³emu od ciosu demonowi. Przeciwnik upad³ martwy obok swoich towarzyszy. Anio³ dysza³ ciê¿ko, walka nieco go wyczerpa³a. Odwróci³ siê, gotowy odej¶æ, ale drogê zast±pi³a mu kobieta. By³a wysoka, mia³a jasne oczy i d³ugie, jasne w³osy.   
  
- Kim jeste¶? - spyta³ Anio³, odsuwaj±c siê dwa kroki do ty³u.   
  
- Nie ma obawy - kobieta u¶miechnê³a siê. - Mam na imiê Davina. Potrzebujê twojej pomocy.   
  
- W czym, je¶li mo¿na wiedzieæ?   
  
Kobieta pstryknê³a palcami i w jej d³oniach pojawi³ siê papierowy zwój.   
  
- Hmm... có¿ my tu mamy?   
  
- Pieczêæ Uyarfen.   
  
Anio³ wyci±gn±³ rêce i przej±³ papier, chcia³ ogl±d±æ. Kiedy jednak dotkn±³ go, poczu³ nag³y ból w ca³ym ciele. Ogarnê³a go senno¶æ i zmeczenie, nie móg³ opanowaæ mrowienia, które wgryza³o siê w trzewia i promieniowa³o od stóp a¿ po g³owê. W ostatnim ge¶cie podniós³ g³owê i zobaczy³, jak kobieta przeci±ga siê, pozwalaj±c wyrosn±æ z pleców d³ugim, bia³ym skrzyd³om. Potem straci³ przytomno¶æ.   
  
Fale morza obija³y siê o burty p³yn±cego statku. Anio³ sta³ na dziobie, wpatrujac siê w pust± przestrzeñ i zastanawia³ siê nad swoim losem. Rano obudzi³ siê z ogromnym bólem g³owy w czym¶, co przypomina³o kojê, ³ó¿ko na okrêcie. I faktycznie, pomieszczenie wygl±da³o niemal¿e jak wyjêta z fotografii dziewiêtnastowiecznego statku kajuta. Nie bardzo wiedzia³ co siê sta³o, dopóki nie wyszed³ na pok³ad i nie stan±³ twarz± w twarz z którym¶ z marynarzy. Ten zada³ mu jakie¶ pytanie, zwracaj±c siê po imieniu, kwestiê immiennej to¿samo¶ci mia³ wiêc za sob±. Tylko nadal nie wiedzia³, dlaczego znajduje siê na statku na ¶rodku Oceanu Spokojnego, taka nazwa widnia³a bowiem na mapie, któr± znajaz³ w kajucie.   
  
- Przecie¿ nic siê nie sta³o, ona poda³a mi tylko ten papier, Pieczêæ... Uyarfen... Tylko ¿e ja jej... dotkn±³em? - mamrota³ cicho. - Dotkn±³em jej, to musi byæ to! A teraz muszê uwa¿aæ. Za ¿adne skarby nie mog± sie zorientowaæ, ¿e nie jestem st±d - dopiero po chwili dotar³ do niego sens wypowiedzianych s³ow. Zerwa³ siê na równe nogi. - Nie jestem st±d? To co ja tu robiê, przecie¿ nie przenios³em siê w czasie... A mo¿e?!   
  
Po chwili w jego g³owie zacz±³ kie³kowaæ pewien plan, który mia³ pomóc w zrozumieniu otaczajacej go rzeczywisto¶ci. "Cholera jasna! Bywa³em ju¿ w takich czasach, ale to co innego! Nigdy nie p³yna³em statkiem, a o kapitañstwie nie by³o mowy!" - my¶la³ gor±czkowo, schodz±c na pok³ad. - "Zreszt± jestem na statku, a co dzieje siê na ¶wiecie?!?? Nie wiem zupe³nie nic... Ale bêdê surowy i wkurzony, przynajmniej dzisiaj! Odpowiedz± na wszystkie pytania!". Stan±³ po¶ród ludzi, dla których by³ przewodnikiem. Nagle spojrza³ na jednego z marynarzy, nie widzia³ go wcze¶niej. Mê¿czyzna wpatrywa³ siê w niego bez cienia strachu, a nawet u¶miecha³ siê przyja¼nie i wygl±da³... dok³adnie jak Wesley!!! Anio³ postanowi³ zaczekaæ jeszcze z ostatecznym os±dem, na pierwsz± ofiarê wybra³ jakiego¶ majtka.   
  
- Ty! Powiedz mi, kim jestem? - krzykn±³, udajac w³adczy ton. Pytany zadr¿a³.   
  
- Os³awionym piratem Anio³em, panie kapitanie...   
  
- Tak... - wampir za³o¿y³ rêcê z ty³u i zacz±³ przechadzaæ siê po pok³adzie. Po chwili wskaza³ swoja nastêpna ofiarê. - Ty! Dok±d p³yniemy?   
  
- Do Ameryki Pó³nocnej, panie kapitanie!   
  
- Tak... - w koñcu zdecydowa³ siê zaatakowaæ tego, który wygl±da³ na jego zaufanego przyjaciela. Podszed³ do niego, z³agodnia³ trochê i rzuci³ pytanie: - W celu jakim?   
  
Stoj±cy u¶miechn±³ siê, nachyli³ do jego twarzy i odezwa³ siê szeptem:   
  
- List od panienki Willow przyszed³... - dobry wampir zamar³, s³ysz±c znajome imiê. Czy¿by... w g³owie za¶wita³a mu my¶l, ale postanowi³ s³uchaæ dalej. - ...O pomoc w ucieczce prosi³a i pomóc jej przyrzek³e¶. Ano o zdradzaniu misji za³odze ani s³owa nie wspomnia³e¶...   
  
Anio³ pokiwa³ g³ow± i zwróci³ sie do za³ogi. Przyszed³ czas na umocnienie swojej pozycji.   
  
- Prawda, co mówicie. Dlaczego wiêc cztery ¿agle na masztach stoj±? Zwin±æ jeden, niepotrzebna by¶my przed czasem na miejsce dotarli!   
  
Udaj±c zagniewanie odwróci³ siê, zszed³ pod pok³ad i skry³ w kabinie. W samotno¶ci sprawdzi³, czy jest tu jako wampir. Niestety, by³ cz³owiekiem.   
  
- Niestety? O czym ja my¶lê, przecie¿ o tym marzy³em! - zgani³ siê. - Tak... tylko, ¿e to nie mam sensu bez Buffy... Zaraz, jestem przyjecielem Willow, wiêc mo¿e spotkam i Buffy? To mo¿e byæ prawdopodobne, je¿eli jestem w... równoleg³ym ¶wiecie? Nie, raczej przenios³em siê w czasie, podobno ka¿dy ma na Ziemi swojego sobowtóra...   
  
Dopiero po chwili us³ysza³ ciche pukanie do drzwi. Odetchn±³ g³êboko, trochê zawiedziony. Jedyne, wobec czego mia³ pewno¶æ to to, ¿e nie ma swoich zdolno¶ci.   
  
- Wej¶æ!   
  
Drzwi otworzy³y siê i do kajuty wkroczy³ ów marynarz, który w ogóle nie przej±³ siê jego udawan± z³o¶ci±.   
  
- Co¶ zgniewany taki? - spyta³, jednak jego pytanie pozosta³o bez odpowiedzi. - Staremu druhowi Wesley'owi nie odpowiesz?   
  
Anio³ wyda³ z siebie westchnienie ulgi. Imiê zgadza³o siê, ale to jeszcze niczego nie dowodzi³o. Nadal milcza³. Z góry za³o¿y³, ¿e przybysz sam wyjawi mu szczegó³y jego podró¿y do Ameryki, skoro wed³ug poprzedniego kursu mieli udaæ siê do Azji. Nie myli³ siê.   
  
- Jak ja dawno jej osoby nie widzia³e¶ i têskiæ zaczynasz? A mo¿e... boisz siê? Nie obawaj siê. Obaj wiemy, ¿e nie za dobrze jej siê wiedzie, William za ohydnego typa uchodzi i takim byæ siê zdaje, dlatego dla m³odej Willow musi to strasznym ciosem byæ... Rozumiem, ¿e od nieszczê¶liwego ¿ycia uciec pragnie ale przecie na naszym statku schronienie i strawê przyzwoit± otrzyma, bezpieczna do Chile dotrze - wampir nadal milcza³, udaj±c zagniewanego i zmartwionego zarazem. - Znasz Willow lepiej ni¿ ja, wiedzieæ powiniene¶ czy podró¿ tak± wytrzyma - odezwa³ siê wreszcie rzekomy przyjaciel Wesley. - Je¶li jednak damie ulec zamierzasz wiedz, ¿e razem z tob± ³eb w ³eb trwam i przy boku twoim stojê.   
  
- Sk±d wiadomo¶ci takie otrzymujesz? - zapyta³ g³os. W ciemnym pomieszczeniu rozleg³y siê kroki, a po kilku minutach wnêtrze pokoju rozja¶ni³o nik³e ¶wiat³o lampy naftowej. Kobieta i mê¿czyzna wymienili u¶ciski.   
  
- Ludzi swoich dobrze ustawi³am - zapewni³a kobieta.   
  
- Czy to pewne?   
  
- Tak, Williamie. Uciec zamierza jutro. Czy dopu¶cisz do tego?   
  
Wysoki blondyn zwin±³ obie d³onie w piê¶ci, po chwili wsun±³ je do kieszeni surduta. Chwilê chodzi³ po ciemnym pomieszczeniu, potem nagle zatrzyma³ siê.   
  
- Prêdzej sam pozbawiê j± ¿ycia ni¿ uciec od ciebie pozwolê! Szukaj najlepszych ¿o³nierzy, Harmony!   
  
Kobieta u¶miechnê³a siê krzywo i wysz³a. Ledwo rozpoznawalne kszta³ty na ¶cianach okaza³y siê kolekcj± starych, poz³acanych rewolwerów.   
  
Anio³ chodzi³ tam i z powrotem. Mrucza³ pod nosem jakie¶ uwagi, czekajac na przyjazd jego wielkiej przyjació³ki Willow. W g³êbi duszy mia³ nadziejê, ¿e to bedzie odpowiednia Willow. "Przecie¿ znasz takie sceny! Wyluzuj siê, wczuj siê w rolê... I pamiêtaj: witasz siê serdecznie i czule! Historiê znasz, przecie¿ podstêpem wydusi³e¶ j± od Wesley'a..."   
  
Wspomniany sta³ u jego boku, spokojny niczym ocean który przep³ynêli.   
  
- Czy¶ znalaz³ tego, który bezpiecznie powróci z przyjació³k± Willow do domu? - spyta³ Anio³. Wiedzia³, ¿e musi zachowywaæ siê jak ten, którego wszyscy znali.   
  
- Tak.   
  
- Je¶li ich z³apali, nie darujê...   
  
- Nie martw siê - pociesza³ przyjaciela Wesley. Po jakim¶ czasie na horyzoncie pojawi³ siê powóz. Zatrzyma³ siê niedaleko doków. Pirat-wampir zobaczy³ wysiadajac± dziewczynê.   
  
- Willow... - wyszepta³, zaciskaj±c kciuki. To by³a Willow Rosenberg która doskonale go zna³a! Chyba, ¿e pochodzi³a z tej epoki... Ju¿ chcia³ wybiec jej na spotkanie, ale ujrza³, jak z powozu wychyla siê trzecia noga, potem ca³a postaæ. Zamar³ jak trafiony kul±. To przecie¿ by³a Buffy!!! Iskierka nadziei roz¶wietli³a jego my¶li. Je¿eli by³a tu Willow, Buffy i Wesley, to znaczy ¿e moze te¿ liczyæ na innych. A na dodatek Buffy... Bardzo mo¿liwe, ¿e która¶ z nich bêdzie pamiêtaæ... Ofukn±³ jednak sam siebie i pobieg³ w kierunku wysiadaj±cych z powozu dam. Oboje z Willow rzucili siê sobie na szyjê.   
  
Buffy najpierw rozgl±dnê³a siê woko³o i zobaczy³a... Wesley'a! Przez pewien czas sprawowa³ nad ni± pieczê jako Obserwator, ale pó¼niej opu¶ci³ Sunnydale i przeniós³ siê do Los Angeles, wkradaj±c w szeregi firmy Anio³a. Jej oczy rozszerzy³y siê w zdumieniu, ale nie da³a po sobie poznaæ zaskoczenia. Mia³a tylko nadziejê, ¿e je¶li by³ tu Anio³, jej matka by³a jej matk±, a Willow by³a Willow, to ten mê¿czyzna faktycznie oka¿e tym, za kogo go uwa¿a. Potem odwróci³a g³owê w stronê sceny serdecznego powitania. Obrzuci³a mê¿czyznê spojrzeniem i stwierdzi³a, ¿e jest idealnym odwzorowaniem Anio³a z jej czasów. Pomy¶la³a z nadziej±, ¿e wcale by sie nie obrazi³a, gdyby cokolwiek pamiêta³. Przez jaki¶ czas przygl±da³a siê scenie powitania. Nie by³a pewna, ale wydawa³o jej siê, ¿e w oczach pirata zobaczy³ co¶ jakby obawê, mo¿e wahanie. Czy¿by?   
  
- Willow... Jak¿e cudownie widzieæ tw± twarz! - stara³ siê brzmieæ przekonuj±co   
  
- Och, Aniele... Dziêkujê, ¿e po mnie przyp³yn±³e¶...   
  
- Nie móg³bym zostawiæ ciê w ³apach szalonego Williama.   
  
Willow u¶miechnê³a siê i wskaza³a Buffy.   
  
- To moja przyjació³ka, panna Buffy Summers.   
  
"Jakbym nie wiedzia³!" - ¿achn±³ siê w my¶lach Anio³ i spojrza³ z u¶miechem na Buffy.   
  
- A to mój wierny przyjaciel, Anio³.   
  
"Jakbym nie wiedzia³a!" - w my¶lach u¶miechnê³a siê Buffy i podnios³a g³owê na spotkanie spojrzenia dziewiêtnastowiecznego Anio³a. Stali tak naprzeciwko siebie, milcz±c.   
  
- Halo?! Umarli¶cie? Anio³, to przecie¿ córka doradczyni prezydenta! B±d¼ mê¿czyzn±! - wykrzykiwa³a Willow, skacz±c woko³o nich. Buffy unios³a brwi. Czy¿by o tym wiedzia³, a nie zapyta³? Nie, to niemo¿liwie... Ale je¿eli nie wiedzia³, to znaczy, ¿e on mo¿e... Zamar³a.   
  
Anio³ lekko otworzy³ usta. Dlaczego siê nie przedstawi³a? Mo¿e nie wie? Je¿eli nie, to mo¿e oznaczaæ tylko jedno...   
  
- Witam, panno Summers... - uk³oni³ siê z gracj±.   
  
Nagle zabrzmia³ strza³. Wesley natychmiast poci±gn±³ Willow na ziemiê, tak samo post±pi³ Anio³, chwytaj±c Buffy za rêkê. Niewa¿ne, w jakiej znajdowa³ siê epoce. Zagro¿enie pozostaje. Rozgl±da³ siê dooko³a i ze zdziwieniem zauwa¿y³, ¿e dziewczyna robi dok³adnie to samo. Ich spojrzenia spotka³y siê. Wystarczy³a chwila, aby zrozumieli.   
  
Zza rogu budynku przystani wybiegali na ulicê uzbrojeni mê¿czy¼ni. Z oddali dochodzi³y ich odg³osy wystrza³ów, kto¶ wo³a³ ¿eby pu¶ci³ córkê doradczyni, kto¶ inny ¿eby natychmiast ucieka³, ale nikt nie zwraca³ na to uwagi. Postêpowali wed³ug w³asnych zasad. Buffy miota³a siê w sobie, ale poczu³a jak Anio³ pomaga jej wstaæ. Jednocze¶nie kto¶ wo³a³:   
  
- Poddaj siê!   
  
Nim Pogromca zorientowa³a siê co siê dzieje, poczu³a jak Willow i Wesley ci±gn± j± na statek. Za nimi, strzelaj±c do wrogów, posuwa³ siê Anio³. Kiedy wszyscy znale¼li siê na pok³adzie, kapitan da³ znak i majtkowie rozwi±zywali cumy. Po chwili odp³ywali od Amerykañskiego wybrze¿a.   
  
- Uda³o siê! - wykrzyknê³a Willow.   
  
Anio³ jednak odwróci³ siê do niezaplanowanej pasa¿erki, jak± sta³a siê Buffy.   
  
- Przepraszam, ¿e zosta³a panna w to wmieszana - powiedzia³.   
  
- Czy to przypadkiem nie byli ludzie z armii? - spyta³a Willow, przerywaj±c.   
  
- Tak twierdzili, jednak... Pewien tego byæ nie mog³em, a zostawiæ pannê na pastwê tamtych ludzi...   
  
- Hej, Buffy! Gotowa na przygodê?   
  
- Niezupe³nie...   
  
- Nied³ugo powrócisz w rodzinne progi, bezpieczna, zdrowa i wypoczêta. Taka odmiana dobrze nam zrobi, przyjació³ko!!! Nigdy nie by³am w Chile! - Willow wydawa³a siê zachwycona. Mia³a przy sobie najlepsz± przyjació³kê i przyjaciela czyli prawie wszystko, o czym marzy³a.   
  
Wesley zaprowadzi³ dziewczêta pod pok³ad, pokazuj±c im kabinê.   
  
Anio³ zmi±³ w ustach przekleñstwo.   
  
- Córka doradczyni... - szepn±³, z lekka przestraszony.   
  
William uderzy³ piê¶ci± w stó³. By³o jasne, ¿e nie wybaczy tego b³êdu nikomu.   
  
- Nie obchodzi mnie, ¿e¶ wynajê³a najlepszych! Nie spisali siê tak, jak tego oczekiwa³em, dlatego mo¿esz odprawiæ ich tak, jak przyszli! I niech ciesz± siê, ¿e ¿yj±, móg³bym bez problemu ukaraæ ich za niepowodzenie... - krzycza³ zdenerwowany.   
  
- Spokojnie, Williamie...   
  
- Spokojnie? Harmony, uda³o jej siê uciec! Do diaska...   
  
- Uspokój siê, proszê. Jeszcze nie wszystko stracone. Moi ludzie ustalili, ¿e udaj± siê do Chile. Tam bêdziemy na nich czekaæ...   
  
- Masz szczê¶cie, ¿e dysponujê statkiem szybszym od ³ajby tego padalca!   
  
- Panie prezydencie, czy...   
  
- S³ysza³em...   
  
- Mam nadziejê, ¿e nie pozostaniesz obojêtny. Ja, moja rodzina, siostra...   
  
- Spokojnie, twa córka jest pod dobr± opiek±.   
  
- Panie prezydencie, jak mo¿esz tak mówiæ! Przecie¿ zosta³a porwana!   
  
- Nie obawiaj siê, pani Joyce. Jest z moim cz³owiekiem.   
  
- Jak... Jak to z pañskim? Sk±d wiedzieæ on móg³...   
  
- Jest z Anio³em.   
  
- Jak to, z piratem s³awnym na ca³e wybrze¿e? Jak to siê mog³o staæ?   
  
- Wstrzymaj, pani Joyce. "w m³odzieniec nie jest tym, za kogo uwa¿aæ go zwyk³ ca³y kraj. Zreszt± bardzo dobrze...   
  
- Panie prezydencie, racz sekret swój mi wyjawiæ. Có¿ bêdzie, je¶li wyjdzie na jaw ¿e swej doradczyni nie ufasz?   
  
- Ale¿ ufam pani. Mam nadziejê, ¿e wiadomo¶æ ta na zawsze w umy¶le i sercu zamkniêta pozostanie.   
  
- Wiesz przecie¿, prezydencie, ¿e tobie i krajowi dobrze chcê s³u¿yæ. Je¶li mnie prosisz, jedno twe s³owo wystarczy a zrobiê jak ka¿esz.   
  
- Dobrze wiec, poznaj sekret. Anio³ jest szpiegiem, szpiegem w s³u¿bie prezydenta.   
  
- Moja córka sama na statku pirata bêd±cego szpiegiem? Czy to aby nie niebezpieczne?   
  
- Pirat? To¿ to tylko przykrywka! Lecz racz siê nie obawiaæ. Dobry z niego cz³owiek, ostro¿ny i rozwa¿ny, broñ i ludzi posiada, a wiêc mocnym siê byæ zdaje. A poza tym, jest z ni± panienka Willow Rosenberg, wierna przyjació³ka ich obojga.   
  
- Jak to byæ mo¿e... Dlaczego tak siê sta³o?   
  
- Donos z jego statku otrzyma³em. Przys³ugê przyajció³ce pragn±³ oddaæ, od ¿ycia w strachu z niekochanym mê¿czyzn± uchorniæ, dlatego te¿ wywie¼æ za granicê obieca³. Podobno¿ ludzie z mego wojska w porcie czekali, lecz ja sam rozkazów takich sobie nie przypominam. Za to panna Harmony Kendall... wp³ywy posiada i wielk± przyjació³k± tego, który zmusiæ Willow do niecnych rzeczy próbuje pozostaje, jednak o moich powi±zaniach z Anio³em nic nie wie. Pani córka znalaz³a siê tam przypadkiem, lecz wdziêczna byæ Anio³owi powinna bo inaczej zgin±æ by mog³a... Dodatkowo mego cz³owieka zawiadomi³em, w kontakcie z nimi ma pozostawaæ i we wszelkich dzia³aniach im pomagaæ. Czy to ciê satysfakcjonuje?   
  
Kobieta odetchnê³a g³êboko.   
  
- Wierzê w twe rozkazy, prezydencie. Dziêkujê - sk³oni³a siê lekko i wysz³a z komnaty, zostawiaj±c prezydenta samego. Ten po chwili dopiero zawo³a³ s³ugê. Zjawi³ siê m³odzieniec, dygn±³ g³eboko i czeka³ na rozkazy.   
  
- Id¼ wnet do koszar i porucznika Finna przyprowad¼, w sprawê wtajemniczyæ go nale¿y... I sekretarza wo³aj! Natychmiast, niech czynno¶ci swe porzuci i czym prêdzej do mnie przybêdzie.   
  
M³odzieniec wyszed³ szybko z sali. Rozkazy prezydenta odnosi³y skutek, bo po kilku minutach w komnacie zjawi³ siê nowy go¶æ. By³ to ros³y mê¿czyzna ubrany w br±zowy garnitur. Nerwowym ruchem poprawi³ okulary.   
  
- Pan wzywa³?   
  
- Oczywiste, ¿e wzywa³em! Chwytaj w rekê pióro! Pisz, co nastêpuje! List prywatny do kapitana Anio³a...   
  
- Czy¿ list to ma do naszego cz³owieka byæ?   
  
- Dobrze, ¿e¶ zauwa¿y³. Zaraz morse'em go wy¶lesz, aby jak najszybciej na statek trafi³!! Tylko kod dobry podaj, bo inaczej ¼le siê bêdzie dzia³o w pañstwie duñskim... A teraz pisz: Do kapitana Anio³a! Wiedz, ¿e o porwaniu Buffy Summers, córki mej doradczyni, pierwszy siê dowiedzia³em, kropka. Mniemam i¿ w³a¶ciw± opiek± j± otoczysz i ochraniaæ bêdziesz, kropka. Fach twój niebezpieczny, nie pozwól aby ktokolwiek dowiedzia³ siê o twej kolejnej misji na rzecz naszego pañstwa, kropka. Szpiegowaæ siê podja³e¶ i wierzê, ¿e obie te sprawy po³±czyæ zdo³asz.   
  
Buffy sta³a na dziobie i przygl±da³a siê falom oceanu. "Jestem za³atwiona na dobre..." - pomy¶la³a. - "Muszê nosiæ te bezsensowne ciuchy, gadaæ jak czubek i jeszcze zapomnieæ, ¿e jestem Pogromc±! No i ludzie... Jakim¶ podstêpem muszê sprawdziæ Anio³a, wtedy, w dokach, wydawa³o mi siê, jakby nie by³ st±d...". Nie zauwa¿y³a, ¿e na pok³ad wszed³ wspomniany przed momentem Anio³ i opar³ siê o maszt, obserwuj±c j±. "Ponadto nie wiem jak teraz zachowa siê moja matka, rzekomo doradczyni! I chyba mam chorobê morsk±..." - zd±¿y³a jeszcze pomy¶leæ, zanim zemdla³a.   
  
Wampir rzuci³ siê na pomoc. Z³apa³ j± w ostatniej chwili i zaniós³ do kajuty. Buffy zosta³a okryta jego kocem, a on usiad³ na ³ó¿ku i czeka³, a¿ jej oddech uspokoi siê. Potem wyszed³ na zewn±trz i wezwa³ Wesley'a. Ch³opak zjawi³ siê niespodziewanie szybko.   
  
- Ka¿ kucharzowi strawê pannie Summers przygotowaæ. Zmog³a j± choroba morskich fal.   
  
Z drugiej kajuty wybieg³a przestraszona Willow.   
  
- Buffy jest chora? Jak staæ siê to mog³o!   
  
- Chyba... chyba nieodporna na morze jest. Tam mi siê zdaje przynajmniej... Teraz trzeba jej tylko wypocz±æ i specja³ Billy'ego zje¶æ, ju¿ on zna siê na takich przypadkach.   
  
Willow chwyci³a przyjaciela za rêkê i wci±gnê³a do swojej kajuty.   
  
- Aniele! My¶la³am, ¿e nieco powa¿niej bêdziesz postêpowaæ! Nie chcê, aby Buffy co¶ siê sta³o!   
  
- Uspokój siê! Wtedy sam prezydent, z polecenia swej doradczyni, kaza³by wytropiæ mnie i na pal nabiæ! - za¿artowa³, ale Willow wiedzia³a, ¿e traktuje tê sprawê powa¿nie. Widzia³a, jak otwiera drzwi i wchodzi do kajuty. Domy¶la³a siê, ¿e czuje siê odpowiedzialny za zabranie na pok³ad nieprzewidzianej pasa¿erki. Jej przyjaciel, kapitan statku, ca³y dzieñ siedzia³ czuwaj±c nad zdrowiem córki doradczyni prezydenta. Siedzia³ na so³ku, uwa¿nie obserwuj±c chor±. Zbli¿a³ siê wieczór, kiedy Buffy powoli budzi³a siê ze snu. Powoli otworzy³a oczy i rozgl±dnê³a siê woko³o.   
  
- Anio³... - wyszepta³a, ale zaraz zorientowa³a siê, ¿e przecie¿ nie jest u siebie.   
  
- Niech siê panna nie obawia, wszystko ju¿ w porz±dku.   
  
- Przepraszam za k³opot. Jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzy³o mi siê to...   
  
Anio³ u¶miechn±³ siê tajemniczo.   
  
- A ja... Nigdy jeszcze nie mia³em w ³ó¿ku obcej mi kobiety... - o¶wiadczy³ spokojnie. Buffy zaskoczona podnios³a wzrok.   
  
- Ja... - zaczê³a, ale przrwa³ jej:   
  
- Niech panienka z³a nie bêdzie, ¿em taki dosadny. ¯art to by³.   
  
Spojrza³a na niego i zauwa¿y³a w jego oczach iskierki ¶miechu. Tymczasem Anio³ my¶la³, jak sprawdziæ swoje wcze¶niejsze przekonania. My¶la³ ju¿ wcze¶niej i wpad³ na genialny pomys³...   
  
- W zasadzie... ja nic o panience nie wiem. Kim panienka jest? - spyta³, czekaj±c z nadziej± na odpowied¼. Podjê³a wyzwanie.   
  
- Powiedzmy, ¿e... przyjació³k±.   
  
- A mo¿e ja, wielki pirat, nie potrzebujê przyjació³?   
  
- A ja wcale nie powiedzia³am, ¿e jestem pañsk± przyjació³k±...   
  
W tym momencie oboje zapomnieli o tym, co siê sta³o. Anio³ rzuci³ siê do przodu i obj±³ dziewczynê ramionami. By³ pewien ¿e tego dialogu nie mog³a zapomnieæ i nie myli³ siê. Buffy zatopi³a rêce w jego w³osach. Nie mia³o znaczenia to, ¿e ju¿ dawno zdecydowali siê rozstaæ definitywnie, zreszt± kiedy przyby³a do Los Angeles szukaæ Faith powiedzia³a mu o nowym ch³opaku, jako¶ nie próbowa³ jej zatrzymaæ. Nie liczy³o siê to, ¿e zamiast zostaæ cz³owiekiem, kiedy móg³, wybra³ pomaganie ludzko¶ci i odprawi³ j± bez niczego. Taki zawarli uk³ad, nie byli ju¿ razem, ale teraz wszystko prys³o jak bañka mydlana.   
  
- Anio³... - wyszepta³a, przytulaj±c siê. - Tak siê ba³am...   
  
- Ju¿ wszystko w porz±dku, jestem przy tobie...   
  
Wampir przyciska³ ja do siebie, mocno ale i delikatnie, ca³owa³ jej oczy, usta, szyjê.   
  
- Czy to... - wyszepta³a, odpowiedajac na jego poca³unki - czy to by³ Wesley?   
  
- Tak... - odpowiedzia³. Jeszcze przez chwilê ¶ciskali siê, jakby nie widzieli siê od wieków. Przerwa³o im pukanie do drzwi. Anio³ odskoczy³ od le¿±cej jeszcze na ³ó¿ku Pogromcy. Do kajuty wesz³a Willow.   
  
- Wstawaj, Buffy! Có¿ za przygoda szalona, nieprawda¿? - zawowa³a, podskakuj±c weso³o. - Mniemam, ¿e z Anio³em zapoznaæ siê ju¿ zd±¿y³a¶...   
  
Dziewczyna u¶miechnê³a siê, zerkaj±c ukradkiem na wampira. Odpowiedzia³ tym samym. Willow chwyci³a go za rêkê i poci±gnê³a do wyjscia. Zd±¿y³ jeszcze spojrzeæ ze zdziwieniem na Buffy, zanim rzekoma przyjació³ka wyci±gnê³a go do korytarza. Tam przypar³a go do ¶ciany.   
  
- Opiekowaæ siê ni± masz, bo drog± mi osob± jest. Zwa¿ na to.   
  
- Jako przecie¿ nic w tym winy mojej nie by³o! - broni³ siê przed oskar¿eniami. - Nastêpnym razem...   
  
- Nie bêdzie nastêpnego razu, Aniele - przerwa³a mu ³agodnie. Zaraz potem rozpogodzi³a siê. - Twój przyjaciel, Wesley, ciebie oczekuje w ³adowni. Wydaje mi siê, ¿e z naszych zapasów uby³o co nieco...   
  
Anio³ wyprostowa³ siê, u¶miechn±³ lekko i odszed³. W ³adowni faktycznie czeka³ na niego Wesley.   
  
- Wreszcie¿ raczy³e¶ zjawiæ siê tutaj... Niejako problem mamy, kapitanie...   
  
Pukanie odbija³o siê echem w pustym domu. Po chwili dopiero kto¶ zszed³, gotów otworzyæ drzwi. Do korytarza wkroczy³a Harmony. S³u¿±cy zaprowadzi³ j± do pokoju swojego pana. William czeka³ na odwiedziny przyjació³ki.   
  
- Witaj, droga Harmony.   
  
- Witaj, Williamie. Dobrze, ¿e zasta³am ciebie, informacje od prezydenta przynoszê, rozmawia³am z nim dzisiaj...   
  
- Czy co¶ podejrzewa? - przej±³ siê blondyn.   
  
- Spokojnie, przyjacielu, spokojnie. W kilku s³owach streszczê ci moj± pogawêdkê. Podstêp wykorzysta³am, i o niewoli córki doradczyni wspomnia³am. Prezydent wielce przejmuje siê zdrowiem panienki Buffy, lecz ¿adnych szczegó³ów nie wiedzia³. My¶la³, i¿ to porwanie. Tak samo nie¶wiadomy ucieczki panienki Rosenberg by³, czego ja rzekomo przez anonimowy list siê dowiedzia³am - u¶miechnê³a siê zwyciêsko. - Baczenie na podopieczn± swoj± mi rozkaza³, ba³wan...   
  
- A wiêc ca³owicie bierny pozostaje?   
  
- Oczywi¶cie, niczego...   
  
Wypowied¼ przerwa³ jej s³aby stukot. Harmony sta³a blisko drzwi, otworzy³a je wiêc wpuszczaj±c nieogolonego, niskiego mê¿czyznê, który nerwowo rozgl±da³ siê woko³o rozbieganymi oczyma.   
  
- Mów, o czym donosisz? - spyta³ William, zacieraj±c rêce.   
  
- Wiadomo¶æ ze statku Anio³a otrzymujê, przez zaufanego marynarza przekazan±...   
  
- Gadaj wreszcie! - przerwa³ mu blondyn ostro. Tamten zachwia³ siê.   
  
- Postój w San Jose planuj±, na terytorum Gwatemali siê zatrzymaæ...   
  
- Jak to?   
  
- Zapasy, ja¶nie panie. Uzupe³niæ zapasy zamierzaj±...   
  
William klasn±³ w d³onie, a potem wygoni³ informatora z pokoju.   
  
- Harm... Wiem, ¿e¶ mi bliska. Zamierzam Anio³a w jego w³asn± pu³apkê z³apaæ, przyjació³ko! To co on powie, nieprawd± bêdzie w oczach prezydenta, a i mnie z zarzutów i podejrzeñ oczy¶ci...   
  
Harmony zmarszy³a brwi.   
  
- Czy¿ nie donie¶æ prezydentowi o podwójnym jego szpiegostwie zamierzasz?   
  
- W rzeczy samej, Harmony. W rzeczy samej... Lecz pomocy twej potrzebowa³ bêdê.   
  
Buffy siedzia³a na kolanach Anio³a i g³adzi³a jego twarz. Kolejna próba przemiany w wampira zakonczy³a sie fiaskiem, ale Pogromca próbowa³a jakos temu zaradziæ.   
  
- Ja te¿ nie jestem tu sob±...   
  
- Daj spokój, Buffy! Problem polega na tym, ¿e jeste¶ sob±! Tylko nie mo¿esz siê ujawniæ. A ja? Straci³em to co by³o moja broni±! Co bêdzie, jesli...   
  
- Przestañ. Zabraniam ci tak mówiæ! - krzyknê³a, przerywaj±c jego bezsensowne wywody. Doskonale wiedzia³a, ¿e im wiecej razy pozwol± sobie na chwile zw±tpienia, tym bardziej bed± oddalaæ siê od siebie, od ¶wiata z jakiego pochodz±, od próby znalezienia przyczyny. Ale nastrój ukochanego udzieli³ siê tak¿e jej.   
  
- Jak my¶lisz, wrócimy kiedy¶? - spyta³a cicho.   
  
- Hej... Musimy mieæ nadziejê...   
  
- Pewnie, ³atwo ci mówiæ.   
  
- Nie ³atwo. Têskniê za kaw±, za ulicami miasta, za skórzanym p³aszczem i we³nianym swetrem... Jedyne, czego mi nie brakuje to ty...   
  
U¶miechnêli siê, Buffy po³o¿y³a g³owê na jego piersi.   
  
- Masz racjê. Musimy wierzyæ. Przynajmniej mamy siebie.   
  
Us³yszeli pukanie do drzwi. Ju¿ dawno ustatlili, ¿e nie zdradz± siê ze sw± znajomo¶ci±. Willow zaraz zaczê³aby wymy¶laæ niestworzone historie, wygadywaæ g³upstwa ¿e uwiód³ córkê doradczyni czy co¶ równie absurdalnego. Szybko siêgnêli po le¿±c± spokojnie w szufladzie taliê kart i roz³o¿yli j± na stole. Kiedy ju¿ byli gotowi, go¶æ us³ysza³ powolenie na wej¶cie. W drzwiach pojawi³a siê Willow.   
  
- Kochani! A có¿ to robicie tutaj...   
  
- Droga Willow, wyj¶æ ponownie na pok³ad bojê siê, dlatego... Anio³ jest tak mi³y i¿ towarzystwa w wolnych chwilach mi dotrzymuje...   
  
- Widzê, ale nie musisz siê martwiæ narazie! Dop³ywamy do portu, moja droga!   
  
Wszyscy zerwali siê jak na rozkaz i rzucili w stronê schodów prowadz±cych na pok³ad. Kiedy stanêli na deku, Buffy poczu³a powiew od¿ywczego powietrza. Wci±gnê³a je nosem, upajaj±c siê ch³odem. Podesz³a do burty i wpatrzy³a siê w widniej±ce na bliskim horyzoncie budynki portu.   
  
- Kapitanie! - rozleg³o siê nag³e wo³anie. Anio³ obejrza³ siê dooko³a i spostrzeg³ biegn±cego od strony rufy marynarza. Ten chwyci³ go za rêkaw bia³ej koszuli i odci±gn±³ na bok.   
  
- Wiadomo¶æ przysz³a, na kod statku czyli od prezydenta - szepn±³ konspiracyjnie. Anio³ domy¶li³ siê, ¿e nie chce zdradzaæ tej wiadomo¶ci pasa¿erom, jakimi by³y Willow i Buffy, ale, na Boga, dlaczego mówi³ o li¶cie od prezydenta jak o codziennym chrupi±cym pieczywie!?!? Czy¿by ka¿dy piracki statek otrzymywa³ polityczne listy? Zmarszy³ brwi, ale odebra³ ma³y skrawek papieru. Tymczasem Willow zawis³a na ramieniu przyjaciela.   
  
- Wyj¶æ na l±d nam pozwolisz, prawda? Powiedz, ¿e mo¿emy ! Jeszcze nigdy nie by³am w Gwatemali! Ach, pozwól, proszê!!!   
  
- Zacumujcie okrêt! - wyda³ rozkaz, próbuj±c uwolniæ siê od natrêtnej Willow. Ta jednak nie rezygnowa³a, nadal mêcz±c go swoj± pro¶b±. W koñcu kiwn±³ g³ow± na zgodê. Podszed³ do obu pañ.   
  
- Jeno oddalaæ mi siê od portu nie wa¿cie! I Wesley niechaj z wami pójdzie, poproszê go o to.   
  
Przyjaciel - marynarz jak na ¿±danie zjawi³ siê u boku kapitana statku. Usmiechn±³ siê do dam.   
  
- Je¶li panie nic przeciwko nie maj±... bardzo chêtnie bêdê paniom towarzyszy³.   
  
- Wspaniale! - wykrzyknê³a Willow, wyrzucaj±c rêce w powietrze. - Buffy, wychodzimy!!!   
  
Marynarze z portu przywi±zywali w³a¶nie cumy do nadbrze¿a. Po chwili k³adka wysunê³a siê z okrêtu i wszyscy mogli zej¶æ na l±d. Willow wybieg³a szybko, stanê³a na ¶rodku przystani i obróci³a siê dooko³a, rozk³adaj±c rêce. Jej suknia zafalowa³a. Za ni± zszed³ Wesley. Kiedy Buffy podesz³a do wyj¶cia, Anio³ nachyli³ siê i szepn±³ wprost do jej ucha:   
  
- Pamiêtaj o czasach i uwa¿aj na siebie...   
  
U¶miechnê³a siê w odpowiedzi i do³±czy³a do czekaj±cych przyjació³. Wampir patrzy³ przez chwilê za odchodz±cymi, potem z u¶miechem opar³ siê o burtê i rozwin±³ wrêczony wcze¶niej list. By³a to wiadomo¶æ alfabetem Morse'a, ale na szczê¶cie kto¶ spisa³ j± w s³owach. Wzrok przebiega³ rzêdy równo napisanych liter. W miarê czytania, mina Anio³a rzed³a. Kiedy przeczyta³ ostatnie zdanie zamar³. Ponownie spojrza³ w stronê majaczcych postaci i szepn±³ przera¿ony:   
  
- Rany boskie! Jestem szpiegiem!   
  
Po chwili odwróci³ g³owê w stronê pok³adu i przerzuca³ wzrok z twarzy swoich marynarzy. Teraz widzia³ jedynie postawionych w stan gotowo¶ci, przygotowanych na wszystko ludzi. Ku chwale ojczyzny, oczywi¶cie... Przeczyta³ jeszcze raz list i osun±³ siê na ³awkê. "Podsumujmy... Jestem szpiegiem i prezydent mi ufa. Mam dostarczyæ dziewczeta bezpieczne, to sam wiem... Piêknie, nie ma co, z wampira zrobi³em siê zdrajc±... Miejmy nadziejê, ¿e to siê szybko skoñczy..." - my¶la³ gor±czkowo, zgniataj±c papier. Potem odwróci³ siê do za³ogi. Mimo wszystko nadal by³ kapitanem. Musia³ pilnowaæ wszystkiego.   
  
- Dobra, zaczynamy ³adowanie.   
  
Tymczasem dziewczêta wêdrowa³y, ogl±daj±c centrum miasta. By³o piêkne, i choæ Willow raz po raz za¶miewa³a siê na widok gwatemalczyków, ludzi o ciemnym kolorze skóry, nadal pozostawali dla nich mili i przyja¼ni. Wymusi³y na Wesley'u pój¶cie na targ, widzia³y z daleka uganiaj±cych siê w¶ród straganów mieszkañcow. Naparty przez dwie kobiece piêkno¶ci zgodzi³ siê, có¿ zreszt± mia³ biedak uczyniæ? Zreszt±, na targu by³o du¿o ludzi, dodatkowy plus gdy nie chce siê zostaæ odkrytym... Przechadzali siê wiêc wzd³u¿ budek, ogl±daj±c wyroby miejscowych artystów, gdy nagle Wesley zobaczy³ jak±¶ postaæ, która przemknê³a naprzeciwko nich, wyra¼nie siê w nich wpatruj±c. Wytê¿y³ wzrok, jednak niczego wiecej nie dostrzeg³. Wzruszy³ ramionami, pewien omamów wzrokowych, kiedy ta sama osoba przemknê³a ponownie. Wspi±³ siê na palce, aby ponad g³owami mieszkañców zobaczyæ któ¿ to taki, ale i tym razem niczego nie zauwa¿y³. Dopiero kilka kroków dalej k±tem oka zobaczy³, ¿e wcia¿ ta sama osoba obserwuje ich zza rogu jakiego¶ budyn  
  
ku, lecz kiedy odwróci³ g³owê w jej stronê, znik³a. Zmarszy³ brwi i zanalizowa³ sytuacjê, w mig poj±³ jej powagê. Nachyli³ siê do Willow.   
  
- Nalegam, aby¶my wracali - szepn±³. Po co mia³ je denerwowaæ, kiedy wszystko mog³o okazaæ siê jedynie pomy³k±?   
  
- Ale¿ dlaczegó¿ to?   
  
Spojrza³ na panienkê i zrozumia³, ¿e owijanie w bawe³nê na nic siê nie zda. Znalaz³a siê tu z w³asnej woli, pomijaj±c Buffy oczywi¶cie, i powinna o wszystkim wiedzieæ. Zbli¿y³ siê wiêc do nich.   
  
- ¦ledzone przez nieznan± osobê jeste¶my...   
  
- To musi byæ poplecznik Williama! Tak, racjê masz ¿e wracaæ powinni¶my... - przerwa³a mu Willow. Buffy popatrzy³a na nich i wskaza³a na p³aszcz marynarza.   
  
- Niech pan odda jej p³aszcz. Niewidoczna pod nim bêdzie i byæ mo¿e szczê¶liwie do portu dotrzemy...   
  
- Jak¿e to! Nie mogê tak post±piæ, aby ciebie na widok wystawiaæ. Wcale nie chcia³a¶ tu byæ...   
  
- Jam córk± doradczyni jest, przyjació³ko. Ciebie porwaæ i zmusiæ do ma³¿eñstwa chce, je¶li mnie z³api± matce oddadz±, boj±c siê gniewu prezydenta. Nie martw siê o mnie.   
  
Wesley odda³ p³aszcz dziewczynie, zarzuci³a kaptur zas³aniaj±c twarz. Ruszyli w drogê powrotn±, szybko przmykaj±c pomiêdzy mieszkañcami. W gruncie rzeczy port by³ niedaleko, mieli wiêc nadziejê, ¿e zd±¿±. Dotarli ju¿ do budunku na przystani, stamt±d blisko by³o do ich staku. Kiedy jednak zbli¿ali siê do doków, kto¶ poci±gn±³ Willow za rêkê, oddzielajac j± od grupy. Odwrócili sie gwa³townie. Buffy zamar³a.   
  
- Spike... - wyszepta³a, wpatrujac sie w mê¿czyznê. Potem zaklê³a cicho, zastanawiajac siê co robiæ. Nie mog³a przecie¿ zacz±æ walczyæ, dopiero wtedy by³by koniec. Wygl±da³o na to, ¿e bêd± musieli czekaæ na pomoc. Na szczê¶cie ich w³asny okrêt zacumowany by³ niedaleko, mo¿e jakie¶ piêæset metrów dalej. "A ja siê cieszy³am, ¿e to ¶wiat bez niebezpieczeñstw!" - pomy¶la³a, rozgl±daj±c siê.   
  
William chwyci³ dziewczynê za rêce, wykrêcajac je do ty³u. Willow jêknê³a z bólu. Wesley siegn±³ po pistolet, ale wo³anie napastnika powstrzyma³o go.   
  
- Nie wa¿ siê nawet! - wrzasn±³. - My¶lisz, ¿e takim g³upcem jestem? Jeden twój ruch, a moi ludzie rozszarpi± was na kawa³ki o³owianymi kulkami!   
  
Wesley zrozumia³, ¿e ten bandyta nie jest sam, wszyscy ci którzy nie zareagowali na krzyki, byli jego lud¼mi. Zreszt± domy¶la³ siê, ¿e dosokonale wiedz± co siê dzieje, a na dodatek byli pewnie uzbrojeni po zêby. Podbiegli i obezw³adnili ich. Teraz byli bez szans. Pozostawa³o tylko wierzyæ i mieæ nadziejê.   
  
- Spokojnie, William! Tylko nie zrób niczego g³upiego, czego wszyscy ¿a³owaæ bêd±!   
  
- Zamilknij, g³upcze! Jeste¶ tak± sam± marn± namiastk± cz³owieka, jak twój zawszony kumpel Anio³ek! Zreszt±, nie potrzebujê ciebie w mej wycieczce... - na dany znak jeden z bandytów uderzy³ go kolb± rewolweru. Wesley osun±³ siê na ziemiê, facet poci±gna³ go za ramiona mi opar³ o ¶cianê budynku przystani. William spojrza³ na pojmane kobiety, po chwili pchn±³ je w stronê jednego z mniejszych okrêtów. - Zobaczymy, jak tañczyæ bêdziecie do mojej melodii! 


End file.
